Advent child
by Zelda Hyrule
Summary: i have no idea what advent children is going to be like so im staring my own made up, takes place 2 years after ff7 enjoy!
1. Zelda

It was cold. Ice cold. The freezing wind with its mighty roar. The world was becoming more and more lost to Gaia by each passing day. Soldiers not being recruited, but forced into missions from the leaders. It was 2 years after the first attack had been made. Zelda a young woman was stud- shivering thinking of all the terrible things that had been happening to her. She read the small village sign to see were she was 'snowy village.' Well that was welcoming. She held more tightly around the bid thick cloth, which was keeping her warm. At least she was safe here. After walking more than 6 miles in deep snow, with know idea were she was going, she was relieved that she had found this small village. Barely able to walk, she stumbled her way to the village inn.  
  
Shutting the inn door quick as the wind blew it back and made a bang on the wall, she put her full weight on it and leanest against it, slowly looking up at who was inside. The every one was crowed around the fire sat on wooden chairs and tables. They were used to the door, as they didn't look up and stare at the loud noise. She gave a quick glance at the man at the till and went up to sign in for a room.  
  
Cloud stopped the bike and got off carefully, scanning the area for her. She couldn't still be out there, after all he was on a speedy motorbike, and she was running/walking. He just hoped she was ok.  
  
Zelda collapsed on the bed; she was so exhausted and hungry. As she lay, slowly she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Cloud walked over to the inn. The wind didn't bother him as he shut the door carefully. It was horrible out there as the time of the year was winter. Everyone stopped there quiet talking and looked up into the glowing blue eyes of cloud, he new what was wrong with them. They feared soldiers.  
  
"Have you seen a young women come in here recently?" he simply said over to the man at the counter. He stuttered for a moment then replied back that he had seen many. Cloud looked around the room better, catching eyes with every female in the room. She wasn't in here. She had obviously gotten a room, so he went over to the corner of the room sat down and started thinking things through in his head. She was the last ancient on Earth; he had to protect, if the leaders got her that would be the end. And the one person he hated in the world would take control of him again. 


	2. Why are you following me?

Cloud walked over to the corner of the room, it was quite dull inside, lit by candlelight. People looked over as he walked past to a table. It was right in the corner he leant his back and chair to the wall and put his feet on the table, no one bothered him.  
  
"I can't believe you lost her again!" Sephroith shouted to his fellow leaders. They all had white hair; they had been hunting her (the ancient) down for almost 2 years now after meteor hadn't worked. He punched one of the shoulders nearby, they were in the snow the winds had blown her trail of footprints away. "Don't worry," the cocky man replied, "we'll find her."  
  
Zelda slowly opened her eyes, gazing at the ceiling with sleepy fog in her eyes. The sun was shinning in on her from the window with un-shut curtains. She lifted herself up off the bed, she wasn't in the covers she realized. Zelda gave off a loud and tiring yawn then rubbed her sleepy eyes. This always happened to her, shed just forget all her fears, everything that she was, until she did remember. She sighed. She had no money, no food, no nothing. Realizing where she was, she quickly got up and opened her door.  
  
She needed the toilet desperately so the first thing she wanted to look for was the loo. As she turned to shut the door, he was there, leaning on the wall with one foot lent on tool. He had his big bright blue eyes focused one her, but cloud didn't move or say anything. He had already tried that and she just ran away from him.  
  
As they both looked at each other, Zelda from shock, there was a loud crash outside. Cloud immediately shot to his feet and Zelda ran to her window. Outside were solider trucks. Cloud ran to the door the first blue uniformed cadet made his way in but cloud wasn't going to let them in, he punched the first guy he fell to floor and the man behind him yelled for help. As the people inside looked up at what was going on they backed away, trying not to get involved.  
  
Zelda carefully climbed out of her window onto the roof, being as quite as she could not to drag attention onto her, she crawled over to the gap next to the roof of a shop.  
  
Cloud turned away slamming the door and pilling a shelf blocking the door and a table with it. He looked into the eyes of the people in the room, if it was a few years ago they would of fought with him, they hated the shoulders, but now they only feared them, it brought shame to him to how such a strong human race can crumble so quickly.  
  
Gun shot was fired through the windows, as clouded ducked a little from the shattering glass shoulders crashed in stumbling to the floor.  
  
Zelda heard the gunshot and leaped over to the next roof. As she caught herself from the jump she looked around for the next step. There was a drainpipe that caught her eye that leaded to a back yard. She headed for it and clamed quickly down.  
  
Cloud kicked the gun out of the hand of one of the closest shoulders and side flipped over to it. As he got his focus back from his leap 2 of the shoulders had killed some people in the room. With out though cloud fired his gun and the shoulders ducked for cover. He shot three, but more and more where proceeding in from the smashed windows. As cloud noticed this he kicked down the nearest door and hit outside. He jumped over a fence and made his way running to the back door in front of him.  
  
As Zelda fell from the drainpipe, being only a little height from the ground she fell onto someone who gave a moan.  
  
Cloud opened his eyes to see what had landed on him; the ancient was staring into his eyes on top of him.  
  
Zelda got off him fast, Cloud slowly managed to get to his feet. They were both panting fast, Zelda from her acrobats and cloud from fighting.  
  
Zelda didn't run and cloud was staring at her. Zelda noticed he was waiting for her to say something so she said the first thing that came to her. "Why are you following me!" 


End file.
